Shenanigans
Shenanigans is a story by Morpheus released on August 27, 2018. It concerns the events involving a number of freshmen during the weekend between Friday afternoon, 2007-11-16 and Monday, 2007-11-19. Plot summary On Friday, Alyss Morgan, Amy Maguire and Sapphire discuss the problems they have been having with Exquisite and her clique. Meanwhile, Melissa Chambers has been distributing Imp Fan Club buttons. She looks for her crush, Rapier, but gets her romantic hopes destroyed when she sees him kissing Cauldron. On Saturday, Chris Matthews meets with Mischief, Monkeywrench and Darqueheart, and they decide to go on a shopping trip to Berlin on Sunday. Elsewhere, Ribbon, Roulette and Sapphire have the same idea. Meanwhile, Exquisite has a meeting with the other members of her clique, Iron, Gravmax, Starbright, Drama and the new recruit, Kraken, to plan their harrassment campaign on Ribbon and her friends. In Vermont, a Triangle team using a mutant-finding devise detects a strong signal coming from their East, and decide to investigate, meaning to capture a few mutants. On Sunday, the students take the shuttle to Berlin, with Bekky Corbin as a tour guide/chaperone. They are soon detected by the Triangle devise, and the Triangle goons try to "recruit" the tour group at gunpoint. When Foxfire attempts to cast a spell, they attack with knockout darts, but only manage to hit Alyss (without much effect) and Bekky, who it knocked unconscious. Under the cover of Darque's shadow spell, the group disperses while attempting to escape, with Sapphire carrying Bekky. Armed with dart guns, plasma rifles and power frames, the Triangle has to split too in order to pursue the students. With their phones jammed so they can't call for help, the students are forced to confront the goons. Melissa neutralizes a power frame by phasing a stink bomb inside it. When the Triangle manages to hit Darqueheart with a dart, Aegis refuses to abandon her, and puts to good use Imp's and Sensei Ito's teachings, managing to defeat a Triangle goon with a power frame. Sapphire hampers a number of soldiers with her venom, subsequently knocking them out with her Exemplar strength. Alyss and Amy are cornered, but Roulette manages to disable a number of soldiers with her ricochet grenade. They are then rescued by the rest of the group, with Monkey's banana peel grenades taking their footing and Sapphire and Aegis attacking them directly. Alyss join the fray with her Ebidium bracelets. Amy uses her new devise to force a power shift, changing from Wizard mode to Energizer mode, which gives her a powerful attack against the power frames. Darqueheart also shows a more direct attack than projecting shadows. With the Triagle goons mostly defeated and running, Amy overhears one of them mentioning the mutant detector, and the students turn to the offensive in order to destroy it. Afterwards, the kids run again, leaving the mostly unconscious Triangle goons to the police. In the aftermath, while comparing injuries, Darqueheart realizes something important about Sapphire, and the two girls bond over their respective lost identities. Aegis and Darqueheart also thank each other for their mutual rescues, in a more friendly way than they might have in the past. With the jamming over, they finally manage to call Whateley Security Headmistress Elizabeth Carson later hears the tale from Alyss, and while she admits that the students had no choice and acted responsibly under the circumstances, nevertheless she states that the confrontation would cause problems for the school and therefore she would have to reprimand them for using their powers in public. Meanwhile, Melissa, shaken by the danger she had experienced, asks Imp to teach her how to fight. The next day, Imp compliments Chris on his performance in the fight, and explains why Carson had to reprimand the kids. At dinner, Drama attempts to induce Alyss to attack Grit, but Amy detects her empathic manipulation and defuses the situation. When the seven kids meet for dinner, Alyss and Amy propose they form a training team, which is named Team Shenanigans. In Berlin, the head of the Triangle team, Colonel Estevez and his second-in-command Barker meet to discuss the failure of their mission, and Estevez plans on coming back later in force. Day by Day Summary 2007-11-16 Alyss, Amy and Sapphire discuss the problems with Exquisite and her crew. They’ve got two new members, and are overdue for creating more problems. Melissa is passing out Imp fan club pins. Jean wants one. Megaera also wants one to replace the one Roland Williams “confiscated.” Then she discovers the boy she has a crush on, Rapier, actually is going with Erin. 2007-11-17 Chris practices the exercises Imp gave him. Then he goes to lunch. He sits with Melissa, Monkeywrench, Darqueheart and others. They decide to go on a shopping expedition to Berlin the next day to cheer Melissa up. Exquisite brings her group together and begins planning how to make Alyss, Amy and Sapphire cower before their might. Vermont A Triangle convoy under Colonel Estevez stops at a rest stop. They get out their mutant detector and discover that there’s a strong signal coming from New Hampshire. They decide to head east on their hunt for more mutant “resources” to replace the ones they lost in Providence. 2007-11-18 Berlin The Whateley bus disgorges a number of students in Berlin for a shopping expedition The Triangle task force discovers that there are several mutants within a mile of them. They head to collect them so they can reeducate them. A bunch of Whateley students against the full might of a Triangle cell. Why do I think the Triangle is going to be hit hard enough to ring like a gong? The Whateley students regroup after destroying the mutant detector and call Security. Whateley Mrs. Carson debriefs Alyss in private because she wants an adult perspective on the fight. Melissa asks Imp to teach her to fight. 2007-11-19 On the way to dinner, Drama attempts to get Alyss in trouble. Amy spots her and defuses the situation. They discuss the incident in 5th period History where Roland Williams freaked out at half the class wearing Imp fan club pins. They decide to form a training team, called Shenanigans. Exquisite plans the next step with her group, now that Drama’s attempt has fallen through. Berlin Colonel Estevez receives his second’s final report. This operation was a disaster, but with so many young mutants in one place, it looked like a good idea to find out why and try to recruit some of them. Characters *Team Shenanigans: **Aegis **Darqueheart **Mischief **Monkeywrench **Ribbon **Roulette **Sapphire *The Triangle: **Colonel Estevez **Barker *Exquisite's clique: **Drama **Gravmax **Iron **Kraken **Starbright *Alecto *Cauldron *Fixx (Class of 2011) *Flytrap *Foxfire *Imp *Megaera *Orc *Rapier *Stryff *Trixie Only mentioned: *Geist *Jacob Harris (as "Doctor Smith") *Lamplighter *Roland Williams *Voodude Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:Morpheus Category:Team Shenanigans